


But What If They Did Kiss?

by mild_mannered_apricot



Category: Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a crazy person, Kissing, M/M, also known as i am just obsessed with this one specific moment in HMB, and so I wrote too much about it, it's fluff, its just lads being gay, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mild_mannered_apricot/pseuds/mild_mannered_apricot
Summary: It's another fanfic about that part during To Be A Man when it looks like they're going to kiss because I am a crazy person and kind of obsessed with that particular part of HMB. But this time instead of them suppressing their feelings for each other they end up kissing and then there's the aftermath of that.Is this just an excuse for me to write about Superman and Batman kissing? yes probably(rated T for swear words and sexual references)





	1. Chapter 1

Superman had suddenly gotten close and Batman's first instinct was to kiss him. It was hasty, a chaste press of lips on lips, and then they both drew back with eyes wide and hearts beating fast.

Superman was the first one to speak. “What… the fuck?”

Batman immediately put back up his barriers and in a moment was on the defensive. “That didn’t happen.” He growled. “Now… we were about to fight. So fight me, you coward!”

“Wait.” Superman held out a hand, not reacting at all to Batman basically throwing himself at Superman, attempting to injure him in any and all ways possible. He looked at the man currently battering his chest and only hurting himself for it. “I want to talk about this.”

Batman drew back. “Well I don’t.” he threw a batarang in rage. It simply bounced off of the red-and-blue-clad man and landed a few feet away. Batman grumbled. That had been his best batarang.

“You kissed me.”

Batman crossed his arms. “...no I didn’t.”

“Yes you did, it just happened.”

“Yeah well maybe you kissed me.” he sneered at Superman before turning away, suddenly struck by how weird this conversation was.

“Wow.” Superman looked exceptionally pleased. “Here I’ve been flirting with you and dropping hints and inviting you to things when I could have just kissed you all along?”

“What?” Wait, flirting? Superman had been flirting with him?

“You really are dumb sometimes.” Superman said, but this time it didn’t have any malice to it. 

“You’re dumber!” Batman lashed back.

Superman suddenly noticed how Batman wasn’t sharing his happiness over this turn of events. “You… do you like me?”

Batman scoffed. “No! You’re a pain in the ass and super annoying and always just..” he held out his hands, strangling the air. “There, with your stupid face and your stupid perfect smile and I hate you!”

Superman smiled again. “Do you now?” he started advancing towards Batman, noticing a satisfying flicker of fear in the dark knight’s eyes. 

“Yes! I hate you so get out of my way!” Batman threw another punch but only managed to hurt his own hand.

“Fine.” Superman had him backed up a wall now. He was so close Batman could feel the man’s breath on his face. “If you leave now, I'll let you go.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” he leaned even closer to Batman, if possible and grinned, gazing straight into his eyes. “Just push me away and I’ll let you be on your way.”

This was his chance! His chance to leave, get away from this nuisance and save Robin, like he had planned on doing! Why wasn’t he moving?! He tried but his limbs seemed glued to the ground. He couldn’t look away; he was captivated by Superman’s deep blue eyes. Before he could do anything, he felt himself moving forward as if some voice buried deep in his subconscious told him to do it and before he could register any of what was happening, he once more felt soft lips on his. His eyes shut involuntarily and he took a shuddering breath. He could feel Superman's hands moving across his chest, across his cowl, cupping his face as they kissed softly. Batman responded by hesitantly placing his hands on Superman’s hips. When they pulled away, breathless, Batman was still immobile. His cheeks were flushed red as he gazed at the other man, who still looked perfect despite what had just happened.

He couldn’t say anything. No words came to mind. He could only stare, blushing, at Superman. The man of steel smirked and ran his hands down from Batman's cowl across his chest. When he removed them and backed away Batman suddenly felt a cold absence where his hands had been. 

Superman quirked a grin. “I thought so.” and then in a flash he was gone, leaving Batman flushed and rumpled in the burning streets of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk they're just making out I guess.

It was a solid few moments before Batman recovered from… whatever that had been. Slowly, very slowly, he began to resume rational thought and sort through the twisted chain of events that had led to simultaneously the most harrowing and spectacular moment of his life. So, Superman had kissed him. Or maybe he had kissed Superman. It didn’t matter, the fact is that they kissed when they were supposed to be fighting and then Superman had to go and admit he had feelings for him and had been flirting with him and so now he has to deal with all these new heart-stopping, ridiculously fluffy emotions that were rising up inside him despite his best efforts to squish them without remorse.

Wait… he could think of these… feelings (he gagged at the thought) they had for each other as a tactical advantage. He had an advantage over Superman! Fuck that kryptonite he had tucked away somewhere, he could use this… thing to beat the man of steel.

“This isn’t over yet.” he muttered to himself, running off in the direction Superman had went. Within a few blocks, he came across the other caped crusader on the phone. “Superman!” he shouted, causing the other man to jump, startled. He quickly finished up his phone call before shouting back, “What?”

“This fight isn’t over!” Batman growled, moving closer.

Superman rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away. “Uh, yeah it is. I beat you. And I didn’t even have to use my super fists to do it.”

Batman took up a fighting stance and Superman sighed. “If It makes you feel any better, I just got off the phone with the president and he said I still have to take you in.”

Batman’s eyes shone. “Come at me then!”

Superman shrugged and in a second he was beside Batman, who narrowly managed to avoid a punch to the gut. Batman tried to punch him for appearance's sake and once again only succeeded in hurting himself. Superman laughed as the other man drew back, holding his hand.

“You already tried that. Can’t you get it through your thick skull: I’m invincible.”

“...maybe.”

“...What do you mean maybe?”

“Well what if I do this!” Batman tackled Superman, the unknowing man of steel caught off guard and thrown to the ground.

“What are you doing? Get off of me!” he wiggled underneath the bat, still too disoriented to try and shove him off.

Batman responded by pinning Superman’s hands to the floor. The sheer absurdity of this situation caused Superman to remain immobile. “What are you doing?”

Batman suddenly got close. Too close. Superman could feel the breath of the dark knight on his face. He shuddered involuntarily. 

“Winning.” Batman whispered smugly.

Suddenly Superman was over this. “No you're not, so get off me!” Superman wriggled halfheartedly before suddenly he could feel Batman's mouth on his neck. He froze, letting out a soft “ah!” when he could suddenly feel Bruce’s tongue. On his neck. What was happening. It was all of a sudden harder for Clark to breathe. Through panting breaths, he murmered, “What… the fuck… dude… ah!” he yelped as he felt teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his neck.

Bruce slowly lowered himself onto the other man, pulling his hands off of Clark's wrists and sliding them into his hands. They were holding hands. What the fuck.

“Bruce… Batman… dude-ah!” Superman yelped again as Batman moved on to another part of his neck, sucking another hickey into the soft skin. Clark’s brain was cloudy. He couldn’t even remember what he had been doing before this. Were they fighting? Yeah, they were fighting, he was supposed to be fighting Batman not laying on the ground doing… whatever this was.

Having made up his mind, Superman shook his hands out of Batman’s and lightly shoved on his chest, only enough to make him detach from his neck. “We’re fighting, we’re supposed to be fighting!”

With his hands free, Bruce ran them across his opponent’s neck and up to his head, a parallel of what Superman had done to him earlier. “No.” he said contentedly.

That only caused Superman to furrow his brows. “Yes, we’re fighting now get off of me!” he accompanied that with a shove, harder than previously in an attempt to get him off. Batman swayed a bit but otherwise didn’t move. “Ugh!” Superman started shoving him, pushing him with his hands. Batman responded by trying to shove those hands away, which resulted in a small struggle as they fought against each other's hands before suddenly Superman’s wrists were pinned again. Before the man of steel could even think of doing anything else, Batman leaned down and kissed him.

He made a very undignified noise, and reeling from the adrenaline, finally managed to shove Batman off and climb to his feet. The aforementioned man also climbed to his feet as Superman struggled to regain control over what was happening. “Fight me!” he bellowed, charging at the bat who avoided his fists and captured his head, and planting another one on him as Superman struggled in his grasp. They broke apart with Clark more than enough peeved. “Stop kissing me!’ he protested.

Now it was Batman's turn to quirk an eyebrow. “Do you really want me to stop?”

‘No.’ “Yes!”

“Alright.” Batman turned as if to leave, before suddenly, he had pinned Superman against the brock wall of the alley. “Pinned you.”

“Ugh! Get away from me- mmph!” he was cut off as once again his lips were captured by the dark knight’s. Well fine. Two could play at this game.

Within a moment he had flipped them around so Batman was the one pinned against the wall. In an imitation of Batman’s earlier actions, he pinned his wrists to the wall and completely devoured his mouth. Despite obviously enjoying it (wink ;) ), Batman was squirming underneath him, not particularly liking this new shift in the power dynamic. However, unfortunately for Batman, Superman was way more powerful than he was. Struggling against his hands felt like trying to move cement that had solidified around his wrists. After a bit however, he stopped struggling, losing himself in the dizzying way their lips moved together, each new feeling sending a shiver down his spine.

Leisurely, Superman separated their lips, both of them panting from the kiss. “How was that?” he quipped.

Batman pretended to think. “There’s room for improvement.”

“What?!” Superman was shocked, but he still grinned. “We’ll see about that!” he let go of Batman’s wrists and moved closer to the cowled crusader, slowly pressing his body against the wall. He settled his hands on the bat’s hips and after a moment Batman roped his hands around Superman’s neck. Superman moved close and for a moment Batman thought he was going to kiss him again, but instead he moved his attention to Bruce’s neck.

Batman let out a sharp breath as he felt Superman's lips on his neck. “What- what are you doing?”

Superman paused for a moment from the place he had been sucking on his neck. “You gave me some fucking hickeys bro. I’m just returning the favor.”

“Well I didn’t know- aah… That you’d be doing…” he trailed off as his brain started to malfunction from this absolutely beautiful man that was currently pressing him against the wall and sucking hickeys into his neck. What was his life. He could blame his brain malfunction completely on what happened next.

“I’m horny.” Immediately Batman flushed red, wishing he could take that back.

Superman didn’t even stop sucking, he just laughed into Batman’s neck causing Batman to vibrate slightly. “Yeah, I can tell.”

“What? Oh-” he looked down. Woah. “Shit.” He had forgotten how closely they were squished together. He felt Superman’s knee skim the inside of his thigh and his brain short-circuited. He had to get control of this. He struggled out of Superman’s grasp and moved a step away, suddenly aware of his… situation. Wait a second… “You’re horny too.”

Superman looked down. Wow, his super suit really did not hide anything. Probably because he was practically just wearing underwear over spandex. “Yeah, yeah.”

For a moment neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other, although occasionally one or the other’s gazes would drift down… 

Finally, Batman spoke. “Do you wanna-”

“Suck your dick? Yeah.”

“...what?”

“What?”

“You just…”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

A pause and then it was Superman who spoke. “I mean, if you’re offering…”

Suddenly Batman remembered something. “Wait, I still have to save Robin and deal with… Sweet Tooth.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah. Um… so I’m kind of busy and I can’t really do that… now at this moment.”

“Oh.”

Batman took a deep breath and turned to go. He got a few paces before he stopped and looked down with a sigh. He turned back around. Superman had not moved. “Okay, this is not going away anytime soon.” he said, gesturing to… you know ;). Superman perked up. “...and I can’t fight anyone like this, so… could we do it quick? And i’ll do it… to you too if you want.”

Superman grinned like a siamese cat. “Yesssss.” he exalted as Batman moved back into the alleyway.

An indeterminate time later, they both emerged from the alley, Batman flushed to his toes and Superman grinning and wiping his mouth. 

Batman gulped. “Okay, um… I have to go…”

“Yeah.”

Batman suddenly felt like a horny teenager with a crush again, which was incredibly unnerving considering he was in his thirties. He didn’t know what to do now. He cared about Superman, he wanted to be together, but then again they had just sucked each other off in an alleyway so maybe it was a moot point to ask him out now.

Slowly, Bruce reached out and took Clark’s hand. “Willyoubemyboyfriend?” he said quickly, suddenly unable to meet the other man’s eyes.

Clark raised his hand to Bruce’s chin and tilted it up so their eyes were interlocked. He smiled. “I would love to be your boyfriend.” Batman suddenly couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He shyly leaned forward and locked their lips in a sweet kiss. They pulled away from each other and stayed a moment staring. 

Reluctantly, Batman moved out of reach of Clark. “I gotta go... get my best friend back and stuff.”

“Alright.” Superman smiled. He waited until Batman was a few yards away before yelling after him, “Kick his ass for me babe!” which startled Bruce. Nevertheless, he turned around and waved before disappearing into the growing darkness, leaving Superman alone with a lingering smile and warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a weird turn. i just had to get this out there before I lost my mind even more than I already have.
> 
> It's kind of... weird. I don't normally write this kind of stuff (kissing and... smut? if this could even be considered that? slightly scandalous stuff?) and I probably won't again, at least for a while.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed whatever this is :)


End file.
